


New Way

by Dellasparrow



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	New Way

背景是隐藏结局的后续，Ajay快乐地吃着炸蟹脚等干爹回来，然后开开心心日常清理黄金之路。  
\-----------------------  
Kyrat位于喜马拉雅山脉脚下，地处南亚内陆，境内海拔差异巨大，分布多个气候区，地区区域差异显著。当你徜徉在这片美丽且尚待开发的土地上，浏览Min国王庇护之下欣欣向荣的国度时，为可能经历的剧烈天气变化做好充足准备是一项明智且必要的举措，这对当地人来说是常识。包括那些迷失了信仰，妄图反抗伟大国王的孩子们。  
但Ajay是个美国人。  
自由美利坚，徒手能上天。  
所以当他发现冻僵的手指已经无法抓握登山绳和挂好登山扣的时候，才意识到今天早晨选错交通工具和轻装简行到底意味着什么。  
如果你是偷偷从武装森严的堡垒里溜出来，并且计划悄无声息地离开，而不是开着越野车引擎轰鸣一路大杀四方地跑路，那么翻墙或扒车将是你的优选，或者翻墙加扒车？无论你选哪一项，都不可能带太多的东西。Ajay在制定行动计划的时候将厚重衣物、替换靴子、护目镜、信号弹、Pagan Min给他的专用对讲机一系列东西丢进衣柜可以说是合情合理的行为，至少在当时是。为什么要丢开不占地方的对讲机？他在策划一场逃跑，没人会希望躲避巡逻岗哨的时候忽然随身播放起Kyrat最高领导人唠嗑现场直播。  
是的，这是一场逃跑，短期或者长期，全看情况。  
Kyrat风景优美，Pagan Min的堡垒里也算生活便利，两人的日常活动可以用丰富多彩来形容，从视察基础民生设施建设到归国人才交流，从和尤真在训练靶场激情互射（不止一次Ajay怀疑对方用的是真枪实弹）到亲临清剿黄金之路现场前线…不，太过丰富多彩了，一开始这的确激动人心，Ajay静默之下的另一面被逐渐唤醒，甚至张牙舞爪成了他大部分时间的模样。  
但有些东西不对，当他打开社交软件看到美国朋友的日常，看到那些轰趴、超速罚单、大甩卖和家庭周末的生活片段，那些几个月前还属于他生活一部分的世界忽然遥远得仿佛来自另一颗星球。  
过往和现实交错分割着他的自我，看不见的线缠绕四周，Ajay Ghale你到底是谁？是那个沉默寡言的普通亚裔青年？是天生的狙击手？还是黄金之路背叛的遗孤？或者Kyrat注定的王者？他不清楚，他需要点空间去想一想。  
也许他只是需要一点自由，漫无目的的那种。  
当Ajay顺利离开堡垒，靠着老电影里的技巧偷走无人看管的山地车，在林间一路驰骋被松枝与山风糊了满脸的冰冷，他觉得自己需要的确实只是一点漫无目的的自由。  
现实却无孔不入，车载电台里播放着针对黄金之路活动破坏和造成损失的评论，仪表盘旁边贴着被鲜花图案包围的Pagan Min画像，皇家军队巡逻的直升飞机时不时从头顶飞过…Ajay花了点时间，才在电台里找到地下广播的频道，他还挺喜欢这个主持人犀利调侃实事的风格，如果Kyrat对言论和电台的限制管控可以放宽一些就好了，也许他可以和Pagan谈谈…  
那之后是一首节奏轻快的印地语流行曲，Ajay只能听懂其中一个词组，“我的孩子”。有谁曾这么称呼他。  
随着他离边境越来越近，电台的信号开始变差，嘈杂的噪音成了主旋律。海拔陡然升高，如浪的草甸褪去，他已身处针叶林与雪地的接壤地带。再往前只能徒步，Ajay将山地车抛在身后，往更高处前进。  
除了偶尔出现的低矮灌丛和苔藓，前方只有常年的积雪和裸露的灰色岩石，劲风在他四周呼号咆哮，卷走阳光抛下的所有热量，雪地反射的阳光冰冷而刺目，Ajay不得不眯起双眼，雪白、淡漠的天蓝、阳光在视野中混成一片茫然的灰白。此时除了他自己，这周围什么都不再有了，现实生活离他最近的是对面山脊上的信号塔，狂风吹送着虚无与寂静，一切硝烟、权力纷争、仇恨、遗愿、社交困扰…都与他无关。他只是他自己，不再是谁的友人、谁的孩子，不再承受在目光的注视之下，不再担心自己的言行会带来怎样的后果…  
高海拔的低温时刻加速着热量流失，但进入新世界的兴奋让一切严寒都拜倒在肾上腺素之下。他靠着登山钉、登山绳在角度陡斜的山坡探索，终于找到石壁构建的避风处可供坐下休息。背靠冰凉的岩石，在阴影下眺望Kyrat五彩纷呈的世界，如同一个局外人。那里是他入境时汽车经过的检查站，现在还是需要护照里夹着现金才能过关么？那个方向是竞技场，负责人是一位来自他国的前医生，每次见到她Ajay总觉得那双眼里有无数的话语破碎得难以诉说。那边是大片的梯田，黄金之路总喜欢骚扰附近的耕作者…他记得自己是来逃避现实的？  
再往身后就是不可翻越的国境线山脉，他只能借助网络远走他乡了。山上有信号——感谢Pagan Min的信号塔——Ajay打开手机，联网，在几个月前的历史记录里找到NBA重播的地址，像任何一个喜欢篮球的普通年轻人那样享受起了短暂的快乐时光。  
当我们说短暂的时候，指的大概是上下场、休息时间、加时赛和广告累积起来一个半小时的那种短暂，而人类的肾上素无论如何也撑不了这么久。  
当Ajay看完比赛发现冻僵的手指已经无法抓握登山绳和挂好登山扣的时候，才意识到今天早晨选错交通工具和轻装简行到底意味着什么。还有那逐渐接近的直升机引擎巨大声响，意味着什么。  
他想站起身挥手示意，腿部缺乏血液循环和高海拔的缺氧同时向他报复而来。  
Ajay不记得是怎么回到堡垒的，也不太记得回到自己温暖干燥的房间之前有没有吃过东西，也许之后他睡了很久？他隐约听到有人低语着“我的孩子”，他似乎知道是谁，可他醒来不记得这件事了。  
Pagan Min出现在黄昏时分，白天和夜晚交替的时刻，Kyrat的领袖进屋时表情阴晴不定，在屋里唯一的椅子上落了座。夕阳和煦，不似白日的山顶，落在Pagan Min的脸上将线条勾勒得更加柔和。  
他们都在等对方开口。  
最后是Pagan Min发出了近似笑声的叹气：“你想看球赛的话我们可以自己搞，把那些球员弄过来也没有问题，爱好不是什么大事。”  
就是知道会变成这样，所以Ajay才要逃开。Pagan Min这个男人，行为总是极端而强烈，就像之前，他一表现出对炸蟹脚的赞赏，就不得不连着吃了一周的炸蟹脚，直到因为肠胃炎倒下，还要几番解释和厨师没有关系，才及时阻止了一桩灭门惨剧。  
一切的不对劲都在这里，在面前这个男人身上，这个男人总是攥紧每一条线，Ajay所有的言行都在他的注视之下，那些言行的结果被转化、被放大，和Pagan Min的名字一起成为这片土地上意志的一部分。最不对劲的是，Ajay并不认为这有任何问题。  
“问题就在这里，”静默之下的那一面又开始张牙舞爪，“我们能不能不那么……极端？武力绑架这种行为太过火了。”  
“这根本不是问题，”Pagan Min挑着眉，看起来完全不在乎，“只要我希望，这些就会发生，这里是Kyrat。”  
“我不希望这样，”Ajay咬着舌头把“妈妈也不会希望”咽了下去，如果他想正式地开展一场对话，那话语里不能总是带着母亲，“我们可以做得更正常一点，像世界上其他那些国家那样，有个像样的电视台，再去谈谈转播权，这样所有有信号的地方、所有的人都可以在电视上看，这样也很好不是么？”  
“想法很好，我建议你去试试，建立你所谓的‘电视台’什么的，至于出去谈嘛…你保证，不，你尽量不甩开跟着你的皇家军队护卫，就去好了。”  
Ajay此刻的脸上一定是再明显不过的疑惑和难以压制的惊讶。  
“你也是时候以我的继承人身份正式出现了，先从小事情开始，这很好。记得玩开心点。”  
每一条线自男人指尖延伸，缠绕Ajay周身，那指尖曾抚摸过幼小Ajay的额头，也曾拉扯青年Ajay的臂膀，而那不是束缚，只是连接，每一条线都连接两人的过往与未来。现在线从他的指尖流淌而下，向着Pagan Min奔去，奔向他们的过往，他们的未来，他们的意志之和。过往与未来塑造了每一个人究竟是谁，Ajay Ghale，他是那个沉默寡言的普通亚裔青年，是天生的狙击手，还是黄金之路背叛的遗孤，也是Kyrat注定的王者。  
——完——  
这个故事告诉我们，亲子危机主要源于不好好说话【不是】  
其实干爹有全程观察的，他只是好奇大侄子到底想干嘛  
Ajay在皇家军队里的目标代号是“蟹脚仔”←干爹不知道


End file.
